Privacy
"Privacy" is a song by Chris Brown. It's the third single from his eighth studio album, Heartbreak On A Full Moon. On January 4, 2017, Brown previewed two snippets on his Instagram profile from the songs "Privacy" and "Tell Me Baby". The first part of the chorus contains a vocal interpolation of the song "Tight Up Skirt" by Red Rat. Music Video Lyrics 1 I need your body in ways That you don't understand, but I'm losing my patience 'Cause we've been going over and over again Girl, I just wanna take you home and get right to it Know I gotta kiss it, baby Give it to me, lick it lick it inside and out You know that I just wanna make love Want you to scream and shout And baby, when I'm deep in it now I'ma slow it down, 'cause ain't no speed limit When we're moving at the speed of sound We gon' turn all the way up when the lights down Why your pussy so damn good, miss lady? Go and put that booty up, baby, one on one You know I'ma go crazy when your legs in the air You know your panties never getting in the way You know I kinda like it, when you make me work for it Chorus Ay you, gal, with all the tight up skirt Get that ass in the bed, I'ma lock the door Shake that ass like boom shakalacka, boom shakalacka (boom, boom) We don't need nobody watching us (yikes!) No eyes but your eyes Ain't nobody here but you and me Licking your private parts (Boom shakalacka, hahaha) And I know you love your privacy 2 You don't need a shower, you already wet Know that pussy power, telling me, I ain't ready yet I say, "Fuck it," face my fears, baby When I lick it, I put tears in it Put my face in it, eat it like a dinner date You know I love foreplay, 12 play, everything Know my lovin' don't change I don't really give a fuck what a hater say 'Cause you fine, baby And it's alright 'cause you're all mine, baby, ooh, hoo Girl, I'ma let you get crazy Chorus Ay you, gal, with all the tight up skirt Get that ass in the bed, I'ma lock the door Shake that ass like boom shakalacka, boom shakalacka (boom, boom) We don't need nobody watching us (yikes!) No eyes but your eyes Ain't nobody here but you and me Licking your private parts (Boom shakalacka, hahaha) And I know you love your privacy 3 Baby, I promise I won’t tell nobody Just long as you let me hit it like every night I could give a fuck ‘bout the club, 'cause that pussy tight Do a split on it, drop it, baby, show you right I'ma split your weave and you askin' me to stay the night Whipped cream on your titties, then you suckin' on my dick with ice Oh my God, oh my God, my bitch get me right Ain't gotta pay for that pussy, my dick can change your life I'm tired of missionary, wanna see you on your face Put that ass up in the air, I'm lovin' how that pussy taste Damn, on your side, on your side Stop runnin' from this dick, I ain't 'bout to let you slide this time Chorus Ay you, gal, with all the tight up skirt Get that ass in the bed, I'ma lock the door Shake that ass like boom shakalacka, boom shakalacka (boom, boom) We don't need nobody watching us (yikes!) No eyes but your eyes Ain't nobody here but you and me Licking your private parts (Boom shakalacka, hahaha) And I know you love your privacy Outro Privacy Boom shakalacka Hahaha Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs‏‎